


Future Lost

by Merfilly



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Her entire future was killed in a burst of flame.





	Future Lost

She could still smell the acrid fumes of her future dying around her. The flames had been thorough, and she would not see those children thrive.

There was nothing for her now but pain and vengeance, a need to repay violence and murder with her own as the psychic echoes of her elder children and siblings dying added to the carnage.

She tore herself from her resting place, a screech of defiance lashing out. Stalking out of the nursery, the queen began her hunt for the murderess.

A paltry thing like the ship taking off would not stop her now.

**Author's Note:**

> When I sat down to free-write, I did NOT expect this character/mindset to pop out.


End file.
